A drafting apparatus is well known for drawing sliver or a roving (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,487) which comprises an inlet and an outlet pair of drawing rollers between which is located a double apron drafting pair, a front end of which is raised to a given height above the drawing line towards the peripheral surface of the upper drawing roller of the outlet pair of drawing rollers.
A disadvantage of this drafting apparatus is that the air flow round the lower drawing roller has an influence upon the motion of the roving being drawn, thus disturbing the straight and parallel position of the fibres.